fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Fikcja Totalnej Porażki
Witamy we Fikcji Totalnej Porażki! Jest to polska Wikia - utworzona 21 lutego 2009 roku, w której możesz stworzyć własne odcinki do Wyspy Totalnej Porażki, własny sezon ze swoimi uczestnikami i w ogóle, co zechcesz! Uwaga! Wasz kochany administrator zamieszcza link do 27 odcinka TDA po angielsku. Ten, kto chce, niech obejrzy, ale, żeby uszanować tych, co mimo wszystko chcą zaczekać na polską premierę, zakazuję spoilerowania na jakiejkolwiek dyskusji!!! Część 1 Część 2 Część 3 Część 4 Część 5 Część 6 Miłego oglądania;] ---- 3 kwietnia - 3 maja 1908Jacob 1908Jacob jest użytkownikiem tej wikii od 31 października 2010 i jak dotąd osiągnął ponad 800 edycji. Jest z pewnością artystą, ale bardzo ceni sobie współpracę z innymi użytkownikami. Jego dotychczasowe fikcje to dzieło jego oraz Pana424 (Więzienie oraz ZOO), a także Justtina (Lunapark). Krótko mówiąc, Jacob to porządny facet, zawsze gotów udzielić rady początkującym, ale i starym użytkownikom. Solidnie zapracował na miano Użytkownika Miesiąca w marcu. Zobacz też jego fikcje... thumb|left 3 kwietnia - 3 maja Lunapark Totalnej Porażki Lunapark Totalnej Porażki to fikcja tworzona w głównej mierze przez Jacoba, któremu pomaga Justtin. Seria ta jest kontynuacją wcześniejszej fikcji Jacoba - ZOO Totalnej Porażki. Do programu zakwalifikowało się 16 starych uczestników oraz 6 nowych. Zadania odbywają się zamkniętym lunaparku w Lyonie, a nagrodą jest 300.000 $ oraz bilet do DisneyLandu na cały rok! Już coraz bliżej finału, więc zajrzyj na stronę... Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa 1908Jacoba We współpracy z Panem424 *Więzienie Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *ZOO Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona We współpracy z Justtinem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z MikiemTDI *Sklep Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończone * Zima Totalnej Porażki - specjalny odcinek 37 już w sobotę 24 kwietnia * Życie Totalnej Porażki - premiera 15 maja * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Justtina oraz współprace Do Justtina: *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - Pierwsza część finału już jest 31. 2 część 32 już w dniu 21 kwietnia. *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd (dawniej Fikcja Totalnej Porażki) - premiera 22 kwietnia zmiany daty *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera 2 czerwca *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 26 września br.) *Crime Scene Investigation: Parodia - w przygotowaniu (premiera 1 listopada br.) We współpracy z 1908Jacobem *Lunapark Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Rozrywka Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 6 *Pop Totalnej Porażki - W planach We współpracy z Qw21qwer: *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek 3 *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Jachoo: *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - prawdopodobnie zmiana nazwy We współpracy z Pan424: *Gimnazjum Totalnej Porażki - premiera odcinka 13 TBA Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - W przygotowaniu *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Trwa. Nowy Odcinek!!! *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - prawa do pisania oddane Justtinowi dnia 22.12.2009 *Coś Tam Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Firy *Płomień Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Huragan Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Meciek1 *Przyczepy totalnej porażki - Skończona *Aktorzy Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Kileka321/Harolda95 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończone *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze w produkcji *Wormsy Totalnej Porażki - jeszcze nie rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - to co wyżej *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim Serie autorstwa Qw21qwer *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - kontynuacja In The Sea *My Small Restaurant - kontynuacja The Shoping Time *Schronisko Totalnej Porażki - na razie w planach (kontynuacja FTP) Z Jachoo i TheObozowiczem *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Z Justtinem *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki *Fryzjer Totalnej Porażki Z MikTDI *Ogród Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Milek 99 *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek!!! Planowane kontynuacje: *Ocean Totalnej Porażki *Szaleństwa Totalnej Porażki *Niezwykła Totalna Porażka Serie Autorstwa simek2009 *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *WSZYSTKO TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TV TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *TELETURNIEJ TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Zakończona *BETH WYDZIAŁ ŚLEDCZY - Trwa *MĘCZARNIE TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI - Trwa *Przy pomocy innych użytkowników Największa totalna porażka - Trwa *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Musical Totalnego Dramatu Fikcja we współpracy z Justtinem: *Zmierzch Totalnej Porażki - nowy odcinek TBA Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - 7 ODCINEK! *Total Drama: Uroczyste Show *The Family Show *The Prison Show We współpracy z Qw21qwer i Justtin *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Wiosna Totalnej Porażki - kontynuacja Koszmaru TP. Serie Autorstwa Glatorianin Gresh *Obóz totalnej porażki *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI *Dzielnica Totalnej Porażki- ZMIANA NAZWY Serie autorstwa Astrid129 *Zamek Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Misja Totalnej Porażki - NOWY ODCINEK! 3 *Wyprawa Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana (najwcześniej połowa lipca) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana *Przygody Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana *Finał Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Kabaret Totalnej Porażki *Kino Totalnej Porażki *Pustynia Totalnej Porażki Trzy górne napisano kiedy użytkownik był niezarejestrowany *Lektura Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Festiwal Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki *Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról *Magia Totalnej Porażki (zostanie napisana po zakończeniu ZR.) Serie autorstwa Adi00055 *Milionerzy totalnej porażki - 2 CZĘŚĆ 1 ODCINKA JUŻ JEST!! *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - W planach ale intro na yt już jest więc nie wiem kiedy będzie 1 odcinek Serie autorstwa Marcin0837 ''1 cykl *"Tortury Totalnej Porażki" - Zakończono *"Vancouver Totalnej Porażki" - TrwaTortury Totalnej Porażki *"Ognisko Totalnej Porażki"(Po zakończeniu"Vancouver Totalnej Porażki") *"Podwórko Totalnej Porażki"(Po zakończeniu"Ognisko Totalnej Porażki") *"Wakacje Totalnej Porażki"(Po zakończeniu"Podwórko Totalnej Porażki") *"Kraje Totalnej Porażki"(Po zakończeniu "Wakacje Totalnej Porażki") *"Fikcja Wygranych"(Zakończenie pierwszego cyklu) 'Inne' *"One milion is mine" Serie autorstwa Johnny369 1 seria'' *Puszcza Totalnej Porażki *Nauka Totalnej Porażki *Lato Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka - Finał serii 1 Serie Autorstwa Marektyler *Wyspa Totalnego Shout Parku *Plan Totalnego Shout Parku *Musical Totalnego Shout Parku Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Pałac totalnej porażki *Start of something new *Super Totalna Porażka *Wyścig Totalnej Porażki *Totalna Porażka *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Rejs Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki *Miss Totalnej Porażki *Potwory Totalnej Porażki *Plaża Totalnej Porażki